Think Twice
by ALittleBitOfThat
Summary: Bella really has no idea what she's got herself in for. The moment her world mixes with Edward Masen's, she's trapped. She can't run. She can't hide but she can't stay either. Faced with a difficult dilemma, Bella has to fight to protect her life or die trying. All human. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Think Twice**

* * *

**Chapter One **

My heart starts hammering and my palms become sweaty. I can feel the sweat trickle down my neck. As I get closer to the group of guys, I try and steady my breath to no avail.

Decked out in leather jackets and worn out Levis, all five boys look like something out of Grease, except that would be a blessing right now, because the boys in front of me are nothing but calculated, sadistic goons.

They take pleasure in watching others squirm and I know now will be no exception.

They keep to their own knit crew and no one dares to approach them. I'm either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. I'm going for the latter.

Ten steps separate me from them now.

_Nine_.

I take in a breath of much needed air.

_Eight_.

I twist my fingers.

_Seven_.

I lift my head in what I hope appears to be a fearless move. They're like animals, the moment they smell fear, they pounce.

_Six_.

There's no going back now.

_Five_.

I feel the eyes of all 350 students on me, with the exception of the five ahead of me who have yet to turn.

_Four_.

I hear the murmurs around me, all asking one question '_What is she doing?'_

_Three_.

Jasper turns his head and smirks.

_Two_.

He nudges the others; they turn and glare, except Edward Masen. He tilts his head, scrutinizing me. I don't know which is worse, his friends glaring or him peering down at me.

_One_.

I gulp and take the last step forward. The air is deathly quiet.

James Howard slowly steps in front of me and grins, sending a chill up my spine. "Isabella Swan, to what do we owe the pleasure?" His finger glides up my neck and I step to the side.

My eyes shoot to Edward, "I need to talk to you," My words come out in a shout as Emmett McCarty blocks my way. He grabs my elbow to move me away, I struggle under his hold.

"Say what you want and leave!" He grits.

"No. I need to talk to Edward, not his bodyguard!" I don't know where the sudden confidence comes from but I don't care right now.

Just as Emmett's about to open his mouth, a pale hand falls to his shoulder and Edward comes in to view again. "I've got this," His voice is hard and Emmett steps back without another word.

Green eyes trap me. "Talk!"

I gulp, my confidence long gone.

Out of all five men, Edward Masen scares me the most.

* * *

**Your reviews would mean a lot to me. What's so important that she needs to talk to Edward Masen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Think Twice**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Edward glares down at me, "Spit out Swan!"

"I...I erm..." I look around. Everyone is staring and it doesn't make this any less hard. Witnesses or not, the men in front of me spare no one. "Can... can we talk...somewhere private?"

_Get it together, Bella!_

Behind Edward, James barks out a laugh. With one look from the green eyed devil, James is silent.

"I'm a busy man, Swan. Say what you will and leave," Edward sneers.

I can feel my hands shake. "Please," I whisper, "It's about Riley's party,"

He furrows his eyebrows, "That was two months ago,"

I nod, "I know, but..." I glance around and something in me snaps, "What are you all looking at?" I shout at the forming crowd. At least they have the decency to turn away now.

Brushing a stray hair away from my forehead, I turn back to Edward. He's smirking but otherwise stays silent.

Ballsy Bella is back and I grab Edward's arm and drag him to a secluded corner. His friends turn to each other, probably wondering what I'm doing. Edward follows me with no other choice, but the deep set of his mouth shows his anger.

Away from all the onlookers, he pulls his arm free and steps closer to me. "Never do that again!" He whispers through clenched teeth.

I'm not going to lie, he's frightening.

Ignoring his anger I try to get to the matter at hand, "Could you just be quite for a second, I need to tell you something. It's important,"

He breathes through his nose, "For the last time. Just spit it out!"

_How shall I say this?_

I take a deep breath and look him in the eye. "I'm pregnant!"

Seconds of absolute silence pass before he smirks, "Well I didn't have you done as a slut. Forget to wrap it did he or is it you just couldn't keep your legs closed?" His eyes gleam with wickedness, mocking me.

My blood boils, "Oh yeah, he was a real idiot, didn't have a clue what he was doing and was too far gone to realise he didn't wrap his stick!"

"Ha!" He claps and laughs without any humour. "Why are you even telling me this? Shouldn't you be off telling your baby daddy you're knocked up?" He grins patronisingly.

I grin back. Two can play at this game. "I just have,"

He raises his eyebrows, "And you're still here telling me because?"

I wrap my arms around my torso. "I'm pregnant and _you_ are the baby daddy!"

His mouth falls opens and he straightens his back, "What did you just say?"

* * *

**A little humour never hurts anyone...or does it? Big mistake ballsy Bella or just plain stupid?**


End file.
